rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Syer Rzzar
Username: Tidus Rzzar Name: "Lord" Syer Rzzar Status: Lord of Taverley Age: 21 Gender: Male Race: Half Human, Half Mahjarrat Religion: Zarosian Relations- Great-Grandmother: Neina Liana (Alive) Great-Grandfather: Syel Liana (Alive) Grandmother: Cameron Liana (Alive) Grandfather: Luis Rzzar (Deceased) Grandaunt: Angelica Liana (Deceased) Mother (Adoptive): Ianna Celeste (Deceased) Mother (Biological): Luna (Alive) Father: Dravon Rzzar (Deceased) Brother: Degna Rzzar (Alive) Brother: Tidus Rzzar (Alive) Sister: Esther Rzzar (Alive) Appearance: Clothing- -Head: A blue, brown, and white hat of high status and nobility -Torso: A blue, white, and gold shirt of high status and nobility -Legs: A pair of blue, white, and gold trousers, also of high status and nobility -Feet: A pair of leather running shoes, dyed blue Weapons- -A small, red dyed mithril dagger (Retrieved from Ianna Celeste) -Another small, red dyed mithril dagger (Retrieved from Ianna Celeste) -A purple Elemental dagger (Granted by Eshebi Kash) -An Silvthrill-Elemental sword (Granted by Eshebi Kash) -A mithril-plated wooden staff. The top of the staff has an enchanted onyx, made to amplify magic by 15% (Purchased from the Avery Enterprises) Jewelry- -A beautifully crafted sapphire-diamond pendant, enchanted so Syer can go through his three attires with ease (Self-Crafted and Enchanted) Facial Features- Syer’s ears are slightly pointed due to his elvish form. Despite his multi-races, he looks fairly like a human. His eyes, unique to the fact that his father’s eyes were purple, are also purple. His face is relatively flawless and soft. His lips are average (slightly thin), as is his nose (not too pointed, not too flat). His hair is long and white. Bodily Features- Syer is fairly fit. He has an abdominal structure of six “packs” and has a V-line along his waist. Aside from the hair on his head, he is almost completely hairless. He is double-jointed on his thumbs and his shoulders. He is just a little bit tanned from his stay at The Academy of Heroes in Al Kharid, but normally he is lighter than most. He has a scar running down both of his arms, from a wound transfer technique that he used on Elrond.. Personality: Syer is calm and laid back on a good day. He is very intelligent and trilingual, and is learning his fourth and fifth. He may be occasionally caught doing a generous act, but usually he is one to avoid a big conflict. The death of his father triggered rage in him, and thus, he was angered easy and quick to attack on certain subjects. After some time, the anger stopped, and he returned to his normal self. He is very persistent in goals he wishes to accomplish. Other: Strengths: Syer has a very well guarded mind. He also has the ability to cast without runes, shapeshift, and charm due to his Half Mahjarrat side. He has mastery over Water Magicks, Mastery over Ice Magicks, Master over Steam Magicks, and Semi-Mastery over Earth Magicks. He is average with Fire and Wind Magicks. Syer has a focused attitude. He is also skilled in acrobatics and his agility is astounding. He's fair with short blades, such as daggers or knives, having lost interest in them. He was also recently trained by Bonthar and Eshebi on swordwielding, and has been starting to use the Silvthrill-Elemental sword more often, but not as often as his Magicks. His teleportation is very accurate, as he's grown fond of his new ability to short distance teleport. Weaknesses: Syer can get ticked off fairly easily. His skill with a bow and arrows are petty. He can sometimes be lazy, and often says the wrong words in an arguement, making things worse, accidently. He does not know his own strength, and often, he harms other people more than he intends to. He can be known to give someone a silent treatment when he's mad. When he's bored, he may mess around with people using nature's elemental magicks. His persistance often leads to stubborness. Languages Known: Elvish, Eastern, Ancients and Common Languages Studying: Demonic History- The Very Beginning: Luna, Syer's biological mother, gave birth to Syer on a storming day. He was beautiful at birth, taking looks from both his mother and father. Luna was exhausted and weak from labor. Dravon, Syer's father, took advantage of this and kindapped Syer. As Syer was taken away, the feeling of losing his mother urged him to cry himself to sleep. Dravon concentrated his mental and chaos magicks on Syer's thoughts, making him truly believe he was elven. The belief forced Syer to shift into an elven appearance, all in Dravon's plan. Childhood (Ages 0-12): Syer was given to Ianna in a small, stone house north of West Ardougne. The house was just one story high, but it was enough space for a family. Having him made Ianna happy, as she had always wished for a son. She had once had a daughter, though the girl, Esther, was stolen at birth by a bandit raid. However, another son had been delivered shortly after receiving Syer. Dravon shortly disappeared just hours after the unnamed child’s birth, along with the child. Alone as a single mother, Ianna taught Syer in the ways of her elven nature. She taught him the language, as well as common. She taught him how to enchant basic items, how to penetrate the mind of others whom were weak-minded, and soon enough, how to physically defend himself should he be without weapons. This continued until shortly after his tenth birthday, in which his mother began seeing another man by the name of Joshua. Joshua was a farmer of low status, but his looks were admirable, for he was well fit and attracted the attention of both females and males. The lessons on magic stopped, as Joshua hated the use of magic, and so, Syer was forced to learn more on farming, fishing, fire-making, woodcutting, fletching, swimming and even tailoring. Syer hated him instantly. One day, while Ianna had gone to the market for food and supplies, Syer cleverly used the magic his mother had taught him to trick poor Joshua into jumping in the river. Once inside, Syer used a self-carved sword, made from his woodcutting and fletching skills, and pierced the poor farmer in the heart. Joshua sank in the river, and soon enough, his body drifted away. His body was never seen again. Ianna returned shortly after. When she asked where Joshua was, Syer lied and stated that Joshua had just got up and walked out. A few days passed with Ianna growing worried, but before she fell into despair, Syer suggested that perhaps he left on his own free will, and perhaps he never loved her. This marked the beginning of Syer's extraordinary abilities. Young-adulthood (Ages 13-17): Upon reaching his beginning state of "maturing" (shortly after aging thirteen), Syer’s skill in magic, hand-to-hand combat and even his body structure got stronger. He grew fairly quickly, and soon enough, he had reached more than half-past five feet. His mother, angered by the “treachery” of her husband, taught Syer more violent magic and fighting styles. She taught him how to control the properties of fire and even to conjure it, how to move earth with the mind, how to shift the form and shape of water with thoughts, and even how to inhale and exhale vast amount of strong winds. The one which he was best at was clearly the water magic, it's power being hereditary from his father's side. The other magics were pretty basic. Along with this, she taught him how to shoot a bow and crossbow, how to fight with a dagger and shield, and even how to fight with a spear. She had begun to teach him to wield a sword, but he showed no progress in that. Her violent teachings would soon backfire on her, however. Adulthood (18+): Upon reaching age Eighteen, Ianna granted Syer an outfit of dragon-leather that she had acquired when she was far younger. She has enchanted it to resist vast amounts of fire and absorb large amounts of heat. Seeing as though now he was strong enough to leave on his own, he planned his departure. He packed spare clothing and various tools in secrecy. However, his plans were soon interrupted after his nineteenth birthday, when an unexpected visitor has popped into his house. Dravon, Syer's father, slept within the walls of Ianna’s house for about a week’s time, and whilst there, had presented Syer with a ring. The ring was enchanted to glow a bright purple when Dravon was near and a light purple when Dravon was far. Upon the death of Dravon, the ring would stop glowing altogether and ultimately turn into an ugly greyish color. Two weeks after Dravon’s departure, whilst Ianna had been taking a small walk, the ring had stopped glowing. Taking this as a sign of Dravon’s death, Syer took his packed belongings, as well as various weapons that Ianna had failed to keep hidden. The weapons were a red rune dagger, a round obsidian shield, a long metal staff with a rune top, and a red, white and blue crossbow. He also quickly packed in several bolts which he assumed corresponded with the crossbow and set off. He only had to search for hours before ending up in Daemonheim, where a guard had reported that Dravon had grown a sudden liking to Ardougne. Syer then left to Ardougne, where he sensed a great battle had recently taken place. Searching more for his father, he finally found the corpse in Varrock. The body looked horribly misshapen, but he was able to grab his father’s sword, amulet, journal and ring before burying him in Mudskipper Point. The journal’s recent entries lead him to a citadel in the sky. The clan of “The Forsaken Rose” that had been run by Dravon was in complete despair once Syer explained the events. Rafaela Fade, lover of Dravon, prepared for a resurrection. Syer retrieved the body from the grave and presented it to her. There, he watched her perform several horrifying procedures before he had to excuse himself else he would vomit. Aside from the most obvious question of whether Dravon would be brought back or not, another question was lodged into Syer’s mind. Who would be the next heir? Shortly after the meeting with the Rose, Syer decided he didn't want to dwell within his father's decisions. He decided that he was nothing like his father, and thus he didn't want anything else to do with him. Having started reading Dravon's journal, already, Syer hated him. Time passed, and soon, Syer found himself joining The Order of Wizards. He shot up in ranks quickly, inheriting his water magic skills, and quickly went from apprentice to teacher in just two weeks. Deciding that he loved the job, he also applied as a teacher to The Academy of Heroes in Al Kharid. They accepted him and thus he began teaching. But soon, a new problem arose. The Book of Ikra's. Syer, now in possession of it, would have to make a decision soon about it, and already people were after it. After meeting Cesare, one of the Ikra's, Syer decided once and for all to give him the book and rid himself of it's possession. Cesare, and a girl whom he hadn't met, followed him to his house. The girl was not with Cesare though, and they argued for a long time about stuff Syer didn't understand. What he did understand, though, was that she wanted the book for herself. They argued, and even some spell weaving occured, but soon, she fled, leaving Cesare with the book. Cesare offered Syer the abilities and title of an Ikra, which Syer accepted, though the book was not "behaving", so this would be postponed. Soon after, though, Syer decided to contact Cesare. To his distaste, he couldn't locate his mind. Cesare was dead. Syer, avoiding the straight-forward thought that the lady from before, Kurai, had murdered him, payed his attention to the Academy, still. He continued teaching at the Academy, his mind preset on teaching and living life. Time passed, and Syer made a few good friends, a few not-so-good friends.He even found out that he had a twin, whom he had yet to meet. He would keep this in mind, deciding he would pay a visit to Asteli's Knights of Saradomin to visit the twin. Syer then applied for the Magicks Master at the Academy of Heroes, since the previous position filler, Aranitus Aren, left the spot vacant. Eshebi set a number of tasks, but finally, he presented him with one last. Syer was to fill a charter of seven names, three of them having to be other Magick teachers, giving consent that Syer was deemed worthy to fill the spot. He filled three of the signatures easily, the fourth giving a small challenge as Syer was forced to prove himself in a spar. The friendly spar left Syer with a fourth signature. Soon after this though, Syer's ale drinking lead to a slight problem. Infactuated by the alchohol, Syer made love to Katrina, one of the students at the Academy. It wasn't until the next morning that Syer had realized what he had done. He then revealed to Katrina something that should have been mentioned before. Syer's family was known for conceiving on the first attempt. It wouldn't be a surprise, then, that Katrina was pregnant. With this in mind, Syer proposed to Katrina, whom he had honestly loved for quite the time. She said yes, and, with a new family arrising, Syer prepared for his soon to be parenthood. A new problem arrises for Syer. His fiancee reveals that shortly after Syer proposed to her, her previous boyfriend, William, proposed, offering to raise the child as his own. Upset about the fact that Katrina did not say no, but rather said she would think on it, Syer decides to alter his thoughts away, joining the Capture the Flag game that had just started. His rage proved well, and even when gabbed on the face with the strength of an Icyene, Syer managed to claim a flag, as well as his demon friend, Danny, and they both lead his team to victory. However, the battle proved bad. Aithne grew a hate for Syer immediately, since Syer had used air magicks in the desert to dehydrate the poor girl, nearly killing her. At the end of the friendly game, Syer's rage seemed to cease, him celebreating with Katrina their victory. However, a new foe was made, and along with this, decision was to be decided by Katrina. Even through this, Syer knew one thing; William would not touch the baby. Katrina, in a heart-stopping moment, chose Syer to be her husband. The question of whether to keep the baby, however, remains a mystery. Meanwhile, as Syer now has the seven signatures needed to become Magicks Master, Eshebi, being quite an arse about it, presents him with one FINAL task; Getting Aithne's signature. Getting it troubled Syer emotionally, but it soon was resolved. Aithne's signature made him Magicks Master, though on a one-week probation. Along with this, Katrina reveals, in a heart stopping moment, whom she picked; Syer. Syer, thrilled, requests Eshebi to be their priest, and so it would be. Their wedding was to be on the same day as the Academy's ball, which the date had not been set yet. A cyclops attack ruined the moment, though. Three cyclopis to be exact, one injuring Katrina an dputting her in a temporary coma. Syer, along with Evgeni and Aryl, hunt down the Cyclops and fatally kill him, rescueing the kidnapped Andrew, whom is Syer's student. Syer collapsed the cave to bury the Cyclops once and for all. Returning to the Academy, Syer finds Katrina awake. They exchange their emotions through words. A messenger arrives at the Academy. The she-mage, whos name was not known, delivers a letter to Syer. However, Syer sensed great magical presence in the letter. He made the apprentice, whom said she trained under Aranitus, read it. She dispelled it, scowling as she read it aloud. It was basically a letter to keep Syer away from the conflict between the Aren's, as well as an insult to his new Magicks Master position. He dismissed the lady, then shortly walked downstairs to the courtyard, only to find that the lady had entered the room Kat was in. He kicked open the door of the room, sending out a teleportation block to his wife so that, in her wounded condition, she would not be sent away from Syer. After a brief arguement, the she-mage was teleported off by an angry, distant Aranitus, but not before being set aflame. As she left, Syer walked out, ignoring the words his fiance had just said, not hearing them much, either. It was not long after that Syer was exploring Morytania before coming in contact with a man named Logan, who was unconscious and fatally wounded. Syer brought the man to the Academy and treated his wounds, finding out a sick story of how the man fought an evil elven mage, which sent shivers down Syer's spine. After the conversation, Syer helped the man buy an axe, and along with this, enchanted the axe so that it had five charges of igniting on fire. Soon after, though, Syer was commorbed to help in a battle at Taverley. After the battle, Syer was offered a position as a mage for Burthrope, but he refused. It wasn't too long after that he was looking for his twin at the outpost in Edgeville, when he found out of Asteli's death. As well as this, it wasn't until Katrina decided not to keep the baby that Syer left the Academy informally, looking for Asteli, as he didn't believe the Icyene to be dead with Eshebi not having a mood swing of any sort. It was then when he met his twin. It was a cold night, Syer walking out of the entrance to Varrock, heading to cross the bridge of the Barbarians Camp. The night was quite and peaceful. It was then that Syer heard it, the crackling of fire. Syer turned to the sound, his elven ears perking up. He saw smoke rising from the trees, and a small fire ahead, A tent was set up, as well as a log dragged near the fire. Something was hidden by the shadows of the trees and the night. Syer, thinking it was Salvyn, as the witch had seen him earlier, pulled out Dezema, its blue elemental metal was lined with unique patterns of Silvthrill. Syer held the sword steady. He approached the dark figure, raising his sword to swing at it. Then, he noticed it. It only took one bright sparkle of flame to reveal the person's face. It was not mistakable. The ears, jutting out of the head, pointed more than a normal humans, the white long hair, falling around his face and hanging over to the floor, and even through the hair, the skin could be made out light and flawless. Syer took a step back, startled by how closely the face resembled his. He fell back, tripping over a rock, letting out a soft, scared cry as he landed hard on his butt. The cry broke the silence, the twin bursting upwards, and in the movement, pulling out a machete, lined with red topaz. "Who goes there?!" The voice called out. The voice was deep; much more deeper than Syer's. Syer frowned, realizing he was covered by the shadow of the night. He slowly stood up, his sword still firm in his grip.He slowly took a step forward, away from the shadows to get illuminated by the fire. The twin stared in shock, but only for a moment, as it's surprised face turned into a big smile. "So you're my twin." "You're twin?" Syer was shocked that he was referred to as the copy of someone else. "Who are you?" Syer held his sword ready, thinking the clone was just that, a clone made by Salvyn to kill him. "Where are my manners? My name is Degna Rzzar, adopted sun of Will and Katherine Prieto. Whom may you be?" The man gestured his hand to Syer. "I'm Syer, Syer Rzzar. We share last names," Syer said, his firm grip lessening just slightly. Degna slid his machete onto it's sheathe on his back. Syer eased his hold, dropping his arm to the side, still ready to attack. "Last names isn't just it. It seems we share similar appearances, as well," Degna said, standing and dusting himself off. "Aye, though, I wonder how," Syer responded. He sheathed his sword. When he raised his look back to Degna he saw a small scar on his left eyebrow. "I received it in a battle for my village. A sword had barely made it's way into my face, but it was enough to send me bleeding. But, you weren't there. Tell me, of whom were your parentage?" Syer took a breath, not yet ready to give up his personal life to the still-stranger. "My parents were Ianna and Dravon Rzzar," Syer said. Degna nodded. "So it seems like we were seperated at birth. i had expected to have a sibling in my other family, but not a twin," Degna said. "Hmmph, I didn't expect any of this. It was kind of odd when my friends started calling me Degna. I thought someone stole my identity," Syer said. They laughed. They talked for nearly three hours, going through their histories and lives. They seemed to grow into bondage, as most twins would. They talked and talked, finding their similarities and differences. But it was not until the young adults were asleep that the odd occured. The Amulet of Dravon and Degna's necklace, which he didn't know was the Necklace of Ianna, levitated slightly off of the ground. They floated near each other, the twins having slept near each other. The two amulets, upon touching, emitted a bright flash, large enough to be Guthix's nightlight. The amulets rested on their respective owners chests. The sun rose, and on the first cast of light, Syer and Degna awoke. They traveled to the West, across the Barbarians Bridge, where they walked northward, near the Monastary. Degna shook his head, and when Syer questioned him, he said it was nothing. Together, they stared at the entrance to Ice Mountain. "What makes you think she's here?" Degna asked. "It's just a feeling." Whilst camping on the Ice Mountain, Katrina and two others had made their way to the top of the mountain, having been wondering around. A conversation insued between the five people, and resulted in the three wanderers leaving. After this, Syer and Degna made their way back to the Academy. Upon getting there, he began his resignation letter to the Academy, ready to leave after the Wedding and Graduations. He slipped in a steel key in the envelope and sealed it tight. He looked to Degna. Degna only nodded. Syer slipped the envelope under his pillow and sat on the bed, waiting. It was upon falling asleep that it happened. His amulet shined brightly three times, as if like a beacon. Syer was awoken by the flashes, but when he opened his eyes, they had stopped. He frowned, falling back asleep. He awoke the next morning ready for his wedding. He went over to Varrock to find a suit. It was when he returned that he was attacked by a witch whom claimed to be his grandmother. Degna and Syer were instantly outcold, and when Syer awoke, he was in a cave. When the witch, named Cameron Liana, saw him awake, she put him out cold once more. Through his sub conscious, he heard Katrina speaking. He tried so hard to move, or even to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He over heard bits and pieces of the conversations. "You took the love of my life. I knew before I even came that I might die, but at least I know I tried saving him; my love. And with that, I wouldn't give up so easily. Not without a fight. Yes, I might seem like a weak little girl, but I am stronger than I seem," he heard Katrina say. "You are really willing to die right here if it meant you knowing that you did all you could to save him?" he heard the witch ask. There was no response. Suddenly, he heard "Awake" in the Eastern language, as he quickly gained power over himself, rushing back to Katrina. It was then that the witch asked Syer and Degna what they wanted to do. Syer instantly said he wanted to be with his wife, while Degna remained in the Eastern Lands to train. It was done. It only took a bright flash, and Syer and Katrina were back at the Academy, bombarded with many questions and words of relief. The Graduation and Wedding went by smoothly with laughs and good times. It was then that Eshebi told Syer that the position of second-in-command was filled by Aryl, and the only way to obtain it was to challenge to a duel and win. Syer did so the next day, and even through his determination, lost, with a broken arm and several minor wounds. It was then that he heard the voice of Cameron in his mind, calling him weak and unworthy. He was suddenly jolted forward by an unknown force, but even through the force, he could make out what he was doing. He saw himself blast away out of the Academy, seeing Katrina with the corner of his eye. He arrived at his destination, where he dueled Degna. Even with Degna's new-found abilities, Degna still lost, though not without mortally wounding Syer. They both fell unconscious, and when Syer awoke, he was at the Eastern Lands, far away from home, and most likely never to return. Spouse-hood: He arrived at the Eastern Lands with a flash, him not his own self. His eyes were completely black, as he was being controlled by Cameron. He trained and trained, him even learning Blood Magicks through the process. He defeated Degna in duels and spars many, many times, showing his dominance in the families blood line. After a good two weeks of practicing, Cameron and Syer teleported back to the Main Lands. Still being possessed, he lured Katrina out of the Academy and into his house, but not without Kurai, whom stayed strong and ready to protect the young wife, seeing as Syer was acting slightly, and even dressed in some dark, warlock robes. He lead them to the house, where Cameron awaited, charging magicks. She then cast her own spell on Syer again, knocking him out cold instantly. It was worth noting that Syer's previous research on Astral Runes in his study was gone, all replaced with books of death and necromancy, as well as several skulls around the room. Cameron sent an Astral clone down to face the two women. The clone shifted into Syer's form, the form easing into Katrina's thoughts to make her stay out of the fight while the clone began to beat against Kurai. It wasn't too long before Kurai was distracted that the clone was able to knock her out cold with a hilt to the head. It was then Katrina's turn, thogh she was persistant. She fought against the clone, much stronger in magicks than her training would suggest, her anger fueling it. The clone was knocked back, into Syer, whom had been awoken. He destroyed the clone instantly, before Cameron herself appeared and sent bolts of electricity at Syer, knocking him into a coma state. This is when Kurai awoke, going into her ultimate state, as her appearance drastically changed. She fought against Cameron, though inevitably ended in a stale mate. It was then that a woman in a white dress, as well as grey eyes and hair, appeared, stabbing Cameron on the shoulder. The concentration over a large mass of energy was gone, and before long, Cameron was dead. The woman in white explained the situation, explaining that "Cameron" was an imposter, her sister. It was truly Angelica, the evil one. The woman in white was the real Cameron Liana, the real mother of Dravon Rzzar, and grandmother of Syer Rzzar. The woman healed all of the wounds Kurai and Katrina had suffered, and as she vanished away, Syer awoke. he brought Kurai, whom had fallen unconscious, to the Academy for healing. It was then that he attempted suicide, drinking a cadaver potion instead of poison, since they both looked the same. As he was escorted out to be buried, his amulet teleported him out. It wasn't until he came back to pack his things that he was attacked by Elrond and Talis, and although he tried everything to stop the fight, he ended up fatally wounding them both, but apologetically healing them and leaving. He then confronted Katrina, whom, after a conversation, said they had to start over. When he questioned if they were still considered married, she said she didn't know. Even after leaving the situation, he wore the wedding ring, as a sign that she would always be in his heart and that no other woman can grab him. It wasn't long before an unfortunate event came up. Eshebi was gone. Major changes were made to the Academy, as well as Syer being re-enstated as a Hero of the Academy. But even then, problems arose. After a long, heart felt conversation, Syer was forced to take Cylus Aldar's life. Thinking it was all behind him, he moved on. The next day, he saw Katrina, and to his happiness, she once again wore her wedding ring. His happiness was short lived. Elrond called Katrina and Syer into the Scriptorium. After a very long investigation, Syer met Talia, Cylus's sister. Plenty of things went on, and Syer finally managed to mask up the murder he had done. Posing as a Mahjarrat, which he had plenty experience of learning, he used Cylus's body, to his own guilt, and made it seem like he was not the murderer. He made sure that Talia saw the body and then teleported out. It wasn't long before Syer realized that he could probably be caught anyways. He sighed heavily, and then went to Varrock, buy loads of runes. He spent a mighty 100 gold pieces on blood and body runes, and thus, began to fake his death. Blood would be sprayed everywhere in the courtyard. The fountain would also be destroyed, water no longer coming out, while the standing water inside of it would be tainted with large amounts of blood. Claw marks in blood would be marked in several placed, and a dragging trail of blood leads to the Scriptorium. The door in the Scriptorium would be shattered open, wood shards everywhere. The scriptorium, along with all of the books and papers inside, would be splattered in blood. Pinned against the wall would be what appears like Syer, his throat split. He'd be held up by two wooden spikes, one pinned against his head, the other to his heart. Blood continues to drip from his neck and chest wound. His eyes would be opened only slightly, the purple in it very dull. On the floor would be a large name in blood. Talis. Miles away, sipping on his tea, Syer would groan. He stretches his back slightly, and thinks hardly on what alias he should take on. He then stood up, walking over to the Academy's cliffs and what not, climbing it to observe it from a distance. He saw people headed towards him, him ducking down as they buried the body. When they left, he jumped down, frowning. He already knew what he was going to do...Overthrow Aryl. He gathered a force of thirteen people, including Katrina, thinking that this would be an easy invasion. He was wrong. Following an under ground route and grappling his way up to the courtyard, he climbed through his window. He looked at one of the knights following him, handing him a pouch of rubium. "Go toss this in a pot of water in the kitchen. It's down the corridor and down the steps," Syer said. The knight accepted the bag and did as follows. The explosion shockingly went by, nobody being fazed. It wasn't until Syer looked out of the chapel doors that he noticed a massive army awaiting his arrival in the courtyard. He turned to Katrina. "Who did this?" He asked. She remained silent, fear in her eyes. It was then that he knew, through all of the words she told him and the look on her face, that she was the one whom leaked the information. He snarled at her, raising his commorb to his lips. "Get out of here. It was a trap. Katrina leaked the information." He then glared at Katrina, fire building up within him. He grabbed the wedding ring from his finger and launched it at her, a full furry of fire following the flying ring. She tried to escape, but the fire viciously burned at her legs. Syer darted out of the Academy the way he entered, and scaled his way down the cliff-side wall. Thoughts of betrayal raced through his mind. It took him a week to process and calm down everything, but he new one thing for sure. He and Katrina were over. Divorced: Things went by fairly smoothly. Andrew, Syer's Academy student, began undergoing studies at Syer's house, growing a huge friendship. Syer talked to Violante, a female whom he had once healed, and after leading him to Townfall, she accepted him into the Knights of Saradomin. The same night, he took her out for a drink, his actions only meaning to talk to her. The alchohol reared in, and soon enough, he and Violante ended up in bed together. He woke up first, and seeing a beautiful naked elf beside him, he grew worried. He put on his trousers, socks and shoes. However, she awoke up in the middle of him dressing, and seeing her naked, she assumed the worst. However, now noticing an engagement ring on her finger, he was forced to lie to her and say that they had not slept together. He wished very dearly not to upset her. Afterwards, he went back to Taverly, his mind clouded in guilt. He stayed there, catching up on his astrology and language learning. Weeks went by, and soon enough, a crazy idea triggered in his mind. He would fight Talis. He sent an eagle to drop a letter in front of Talis, and soon enough, Talis showed up at the Ruins of Uzar, where their fight would commense. The fight ended up satisfying for Syer. He ended Talis's life quickly, Andrew watching. Afterward, with the mindset of killing many others, Syer went to the Academy, to find Katrina, her legs healed. They chatted, her revealing that she was with William once more, though her not being to happy about it. There, Thoraln, Talis's brother, confronted Syer, where Syer revealed that he murdered Talis. Even through his rage, Thoraln was bested by Syer, though Syer chose not to kill him. Heading out of the Academy, Syer saw two fellows heading into it. Syer decided to stay, slightly curious with them. Worst came to worse, and the men attacked. Syer took care of one, besting him and throwing him on the floor, though there were too many. Commanding Andrew to teleport Thoraln, whom had been injured, to his house, Syer fled deeper into the Academy, and held off a man in the chapel. The man blew off the chapel doors, but by that time, Syer had already went around. He darted towards the courtyard, magicks charged, where he saw Andrew. He ran forward. A man slashed his blade horizontally at Syer, while another swung their hammer. Syer slid down to his knees, both weapons flying over head as he quickly teleported out. They appeared at Syer's house, a beaten up Andrew on Syer's shoulder. He layed Andrew next to Thoraln, whom was awake and had healed himself pretty well. Thoraln apologized to Syer while Syer healed up Andrew. Thoraln confessed that he was wrong, and that Syer was indeed a good man. At the end, Syer ended up undoing his work, and with abit of help from magic, bringing Talis back to life. Returning to the Academy, Syer began work on fixing the chapel doors, as well as cleaning up blood from the courtyard. During the process of fixing the door, Syer and Katrina engaged in a conversation about Cylus. After retrieving Cylus's body and heart, Syer attempted to revive Cylus. However, he was shocked when the attempt backfired, nearly killing him as the body set aflame. A spirit, most likely one whom lead people to the Spirit Realm, spoke to Syer and the crew around him, saying in his thick accent that there was no need to revive Cylus. As he left, Syer pondered, before trying to contact Cylus. Cylus responded, only to cut the connection just as Syer located him. He hurried to the courtyard, not bothering to take the stairs as he hopped the balcony. He hurried outside, where a man was hastily running away. Syer caught up with the guy. After a long conversation, Syer ended up giving him a fierce right hook, before walking back to the Academy and to his room. Shortly after, Syer was confronted by Cylus, and in a fit of rage, slammed in against the wall. Cylus only chuckled, saying that Syer's life was all about selfishness and corruption. Syer thought about this deeply, before sending Cylus away. It was then that he left the Academy once more, returning to his home and began a long period of meditation and stress relieving. After a lot of thinking, Syer headed to Townfall, where he met Violante at the church there. He said his regards, telling her he was leaving, as he felt highly unwanted, and through a tear shed, he left, teleporting out. Soon after, he payed a visit to the Academy, intending to give up his room key. Upon reaching there, he was confronted by Alain, a man with a thick, annoying accent, and after Alain flirted with Katrina, Syer sent a fist at him. The man, luckily enough, unsheathed his sword, the flat side taking the hit. After a few insults, Syer walked out, before being confronted by Katrina. He cursed her out, before being confronted by Elrond himself. Elrond insulted Syer many times, before Syer challenged Elrond to an honorable duel. After many thoughts, Elrond accepted. The duel went by smoothly, though was interrupted and postponed, as Elrond had to deal with others whom were trying to stop the duel from happening. Promising the duel would continue, Syer teleported away. The next day, he returned to the Academy. The duel resumed, and after a very constant, edge-of-your-seat duel, one with Syer's mood changing often, Syer struck Elrond's injured waste and kneed him backwards. Elrond collapsed on the ground, Ryo stopping the duel. Being told to leave, Syer teleported slightly due north of the Academy. It was then that Syer snuck into the Academy with the intent on healing Elrond. However, it turned out bad, as he was attacked by a man with a massive hammer. Having no choice but to attack, Syer was forced to kill the man and burn his corpse. He left the Academy and back home. The Discovery: Syer got into an argument with Talis once again after paying the Academy another visit. However, during this visit, he was greeted by a Mahjarrat, Luna. She instantly felt the instinct in her, and spoke aloud, claiming Syer to be a Mahjarrat. After a very long conversation, Syer realized whom he truly was, though only with many questions. Luna being Zamorakian, he chose not to learn from her, and thus self taught himself the ways of the Mahjarrat. He was confused though, as Luna was apparently his birth mother. It angered him, that his whole life was a lie. He learned to short-distance teleport fairly quickly, the concept simple enough. Shapeshifting took more of a struggle, though he conquered it soon enough. He also found out of a new brother; a Zamorakian Half Mahjarrat named Tidus. He then began rising the New Order, consisting of many friends on a plot to rebel against Gielinor in general. His plans still being plotted, he payed a visit to the re-constructed Al Kharid. There, he ran into Katrina, whom was on his way to get a bite. The encounter was awkward enough, though it passed quickly, Syer leaving to Varrock to sort out his thoughts. There, he ran into Mabell, a beautful Mahjarrat. Events occured, and they made love. When they awoke, they had no regrets, and both fully considered the high probability of them becoming parents, though none of them seemed to mind at all. Life went by quickly after. He kept seeing Katrina, and they always argued. He always saw her with Holden, and Holden didn't make things better whatsoever. Each time he saw her, he ended up drinking later in the day. After awhile, he picked up interest in a group called "The Warlords of Six". A man named Marz confronted Syer after Syer sent an eagle for the Warlords. They spoke, Syer growing a further interest as he deemed himself proper for a seventh position. Syer understood that the chances were slim to none, but he was determined nevertheless. He also requested an audience with King Varis, ruler of Asgarnia. They spoke, and King Varis appointed Syer as Lord/Ruler of Taverley, as well as a member of The Crown Authorities of Asgarnia. Thanking him, Syer left, lots on his mind. He ended up eating at a newly opened pub in Taverley, requesting that he got four percent profit, as ruler. The owner pretty much agreed to it. Syer then went home, him receiving a berry pie as being the first customer. Though, days went by, Syer realizing that his journey as a hero was done. He's risen and fallen too many times. He's had his darkest hour, as well as his golden. He's saved, and he's killed. He looked around, knowing what he would do. He began charging magicks. He stepped to his courtyard, waving his hand as he shut the portal off. He then sat down on the grass, closing his eyes. It suddenly burst into a pouring storm around him. Rain continuosly flew downward. He didn't know that Katrina and Holden were watching. A sphere began forming around him, completely made of water. He began levitating, staying at the center of the sphere as thoughts and memories flew around his mind. He began whispering words in the ancient language in a sort of chant, him slowly losing his senses. Finally, after an hour of charging magical energy, he froze himself in a solid sphere of ice. Katrina and Holden glared in sorrow, before quickly teleporting away. And thus ended the story of Syer Rzzar....for now. The Deathly Remains (Semi-Private Roleplay): Some time during his travels, Syer met an old man south of Ardougne's castle. After a brief conversation, Syer found out the man to be Tesla, someone from The Aren Family. Feeling obligated to help the Aren, due to his father's wrongs, he accepted the task of Tesla to gather all of the bones of the Ancient Aren, Galethorn, and bring them to him, where they would be taken to the Vault of Souls and where Galethorn would rise once more. Getting several riddles from Tesla directing the location of the bones, Syer set of in his journey. The first bone he looked for was guarded by Rockseed, one of the guardians that protected the bones from being regathered. Rockseed was quite tough, but with the help of a friend, Jahid, it was soon defeated. The bone, however, was relocated to the Ruins of Uzer. The man whom teamed with Syer, having spoken the language of the desert-dwellers, understood all of this and hurried to the runes. Syer followed him, quite some feet behind. At the ruins, Syer attempted the murder of the desert-dweller to claim the bone, but Julian and Aranitus Aren, although Syer not knowing them at the time, had stumbled upon the place and aided the desert-dweller. Syer was forced to flee, bone lost. Soon after that, however, he located another bone, a finger to be precise, over at the desert. his first attempt for it was futile; the man was too fast, and once again Julian, friends with the guardian in it's human form, came to aid it. Fustrated, Syer and his friends were forced to leave. However, a second trip proved great. Befriending the guardian, and earning it's trust, the guardian let Syer strike it down, for the bone was inside of it. Regretting this, Syer killed the kind guardian, claiming the finger bone. He fell into a short trance upon touching it, and after recovering, he said his prayers for the guardian and left. He prepared another trip, determined. Whilst in the Academy, revealing that he had the finger bone to Aranitus, attempting to gain his trust, Syer was teleported to the Earth Alter east of Varrock. An earth mage, Salvyn, whom was clearly nicknamed the "Stone Wizard", demanded the finger from Syer. Syer used telepathy to call for Aranitus, flipping the wizard off. The Aren came down shortly after, and a massive battle took place, where Syer was forced to protect himself, Aranitus having been tied against a wall by vine. Syer down the wizard in it's golem state just as Aranitus got free. The Stone Wizard raged, before Tesla Aren, the maker of this whole quest, came into the Alter. A conversation took place, before more hostility took place, the Stone Wizard appearing behind Syer and putting a knife to his neck. Unafraid, Syer began to think, but with no need. Tesla sent a mighty wind blast at the Salvyn, knocking her back a good twenty feet. Syer sent a water surge at her, blasting her into a wall. Shortly after, Syer fled the scene, knowing that it was he that the wizard wanted. A Quick Run Through of the Side-Quest (Many details are forgotten): -Syer befriended Salvyn -Syer killed his next Guardian at Rellekka, acquiring Yetz -Syer fled from a Guardian battle in Seer's Village due to emotion and guilt -Syer killed his next Guardian at Mor'ton, acquiring Gul -Syer prepares for the final battle against Titan -Syer, along with Salvyn and "Gladiator", kill Titan. Syer acquires Toarm. He, however, loses Yetz to Salvyn -Syer recieves the Ulna bone, falling into his fifth trance, before unloading his burden onto Lym -Galethorn talks to Syer. They pass time, argueing for an hour, revealing that Salyn was misunderstood to Galethorn's journal, and revealing that Syer's whole quest was caused by this small misunderstanding -Salvyn attempts assassination against Salvyn. Syer telepathically contacts Jahid, and an arguement between the three rises. Syer escapes the assassination attempt -Syer gives an apprentice a fake vertibrae bone after receiving a small warning -Syer, on his way to the Ice Mountain, thinking that Leo is there, is interrupted by Salvyn, whom threatens that his life will end soon It was the day of his wedding, Syer, along with his brother Degna, talking to Katrina and Talis about the big day. Salvyn, the stone wizard, thought it would be a nice joke to cause an earthquake. Syer and Degna stood readily, holding their weapons as Katrina fled to the Academy. Syer charged his magicks, but only to send Degna back to the Academy, against his favor. together, Talis and Syer began to fight against Salvyn, whom once again attempted to get the bone. A large battle insued, which involved the involvement of Kurai Ikra, Aranitus Aren, Tesla Aren, Chris Aren, and even the infamous Valkyrie. The battle continued with many fleeing. The battle ended with Syer losing the bone to Salvyn as he was distracted with Aranitus. But once having it, Salvyn was mortally wounded by Syer, which she quickly burrowed herself under ground. It was not until he began escavating her when she called out "Divino", being completely turned into stone. Aranitus took her to his home, where Syer followed. It was there that Aranitus explained everything. About how he was going to end everything with his death, and how he was going to use Salvyn to end the war and protect the ones he loved. Then, he walked over to the gem Salvyn was holding, touched it, and said "Divino". Salvyn's stone prison broke away as the gem rolled over to Syer. Syer picked it up, only to get electrocuted. He released it immediately. Aranitus picked it up, saying how it doesn't like others. Syer grunted. A conversation insued. Syer finally pieced everything together. The bones could still be destroyed. Hurrying, he went to Taverly to find Jahid, owner of the skull. He found him in the Pick and Lute, and hurried him off to Rimmington. There, Jahid questioned Aranitus's intentions, but only to show that Aranitus, Salvyn, and Syer were all wanting the same thing; the destruction of the bones. Though even through this, Aranitus and Salvyn argued about whether Galethorn was evil or not. It seemed, to Syer, that Aranitus was a lesser form of Saradomin, Salvyn being Zamorak, and himself being Guthix. He rolled the skull to Salvyn, which is when Salvyn used it to enter Aranitus's mind. Syer watched as the interraction happened, unknowing of what was going on, until Aranitus pointed out something about grammer. Galethorn's sentence, "I will be a god" did not end with a period, as the sentence was incomplete; it continued in the next page. Salvyn didn't understand at first, which amused Syer, as she was truly dwelled in rage to not even realize that she had accidently skipped a page in reading. It wasn't until Aranitus said that she never loved him that she threw an angry fit, explaining that she truly did love him. She suddenly leaped forward, tackling the Floppy Wizard to the wall. Syer charged magicks, ready to fight. Harsh words escaped Aranitus's mouth; words that made Syer think that Salvyn was ready to explode. Salvyn then attempted to stab Aranitus with a stone spike. Quickly thinking, Syer sent a blast of air to knock her away from Aranitus. As she hit the ground, she seemed to snap out of a trance of some sort, as she seemed confused to the whole situation. It was then clear to Syer what the bones could do if used improperly. He realized the fact that the skull had sent her in an anger trance. Aranitus walked over to the workbench, claiming the skull. A couple of weeks passed before Syer set up an ambush to get the toe from Salvyn and give it to Aranitus, him wanting to end this stupid quest. She lied cleverly to him, saying that she had lost it to a man whom somehow entered her mind and found where it was. He saw through the lies, but not wanting to push it any further, he decided that he would let Aranitus deal with the situation. Thus, Syer left the Deathly Remains alone. Category:Aren